The Difference Between Love and Lust
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT.This was the type of thing that I swore I would never be and hear I am. Though I may have him physically at the end of all this, he goes home to her but I hold onto the shred of hope that maybe one day he won't. Randy Orton/OC.


**A/N: **Randy's wife in this story is an OC. I don't like writing people's personal lives in my stories, unless it's for the good. People are always bashing his wife and I don't believe in it, so I'm just going to make his wife into a fictional character. So that IF I decide to make this a story, I can do whatever I want to my character instead making her into a bitch like everybody else does. This story is a little bit more explicit than what I usually write, but I wanted to try something different.

Also, my main character is unnamed because I was too lazy to think of one, so think of whoever you little hearts desire.

**Hope You Enjoy & Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Randy Orton, only my OC's.

* * *

**The Difference Between Love and Lust**

This was the type of thing that you swore up and down that you'll never be, a home wrecker.

A low down, dirty slut who sleeps with a man that she knows she'll never have but continues to go against any and everything that she stands for because of one thing...

Love.

Fuck love, it's the most overrated emotion in the book, it can easily be confused with lust, which is the main cause of almost all heartbreak, well specifically, mine.

Here's the difference:

_Lust_ is screwing me senseless, whispering a few sweet things in my ear before you put your clothes back on and leave to go back to her.

_Love_ is, well, that's the one emotion that I can't quite get down because I've only _loved _one person, and well, I guess you can refer back to lust to see why I'm so conflicted.

But regardless of knowing all this information, I'm still waiting in a five star hotel half naked waiting for him to come through those doors and be mine, even if it's only for a few hours.

I feel like an idiot, checking my phone every two minutes, jumping at every sound of footsteps that I hear coming down the hallway.

He's like a drug; I can easily get lost in those piercing clear blue eyes that I wish could stare into forever, his kisses cause my senses to go hay wire and from first contact with mine I can go weak in the knees. He has me under his spell and whenever he's around me, he can make me do whatever, whenever.

But now I'm getting restless, I glance at the clock again, he's an hour and a half late. I sigh, trying to figure out any possible excuse in the book, but I couldn't come up with any except for the fact that I'm a booty call, my time is not important as his. The thought of this gets me pissed, I didn't fly all the way out here to wait in a hotel room while he drinks with his buddies, I bet if this was _her _he'd be at the hotel as soon as the show was over. I think that last thought over again, maybe not, the happy couple haven't been too happy as of late.

Just when I've convinced myself that I was really going to leave, he shows up to prove just how weak I am and how he can change my mind with a sudden appearance.

He looks me over, a cocky smile plastered on his gorgeous face, his eyes moving up my long legs and my curvaceous hips that were barely covered by the lace boy shorts that I had on, then up to my waist where my assets were tastefully accentuated by the turquoise blue corset that I had on.

He doesn't say a word as he drops his bag and walks up to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me to him. I let out a small gasp when our bodies touch, feeling just how happy he was to see me.

He rests his forehead against mine for a moment, his blue eyes staring into my brown eyes, and he slowly leans down and captures my lips with his, in what is always an earth shattering kiss. His lips moving slowly against mine and it seems like for once in a long time, he's trying to take in this moment. My head tilts back a bit as his tongue gains access into my mouth and I let out a low moan as he take over my mouth.

He runs his tongue along my lips and sucks on my lip before he breaks away and says. "Hey gorgeous."

I don't respond right away, trying to get over the overwhelming feeling that I get whenever he's around me. But when I can finally put a sentence together I can only say one thing. "Randy."

Randy goes behind me, beginning to untie my corset, every loop that he undoes relives a little bit more of the tension that I was feeling and when it's finally off I feel a bit more relaxed and under control of myself. He throws the corset carelessly to the side, still behind me, he kisses my neck as his hands slowly make their way up to my breasts as he begins to massage them. I let out a small whimper as his lips leave my neck and his hands leave my breasts both finding new homes as he lifts my head up to kiss me again and his hands begin to take off my panties.

I turn around, pressing my naked body harder against his as I feverishly unbutton his shirt and throw it onto the floor. We fall onto the bed, still locked in our embrace.

On top of him, I reluctantly break the kiss, kissing down his chiseled abs as my hands begin to unbuckle his pants and remove them along with his boxers. Reaching my destination, I take his throbbing member into my hand gently squeezing the base of his cock before my tongue slowly moves up and down his length, smiling to myself at reaction that I got from Randy. Encasing his tip with my lips, I slowly take more and more of him into my mouth, my hand taking care of what my mouth couldn't.

"Fuck." He groans, as I continue to suck harder and harder, my lips rotating up and down his shaft, feeling his release coming soon I slowly remove his dick from my mouth. Randy stares at me for a minute not sure why I had stopped before he flips me over and plunges into me.

"Hmmm." I moan as he slowly moves in and out of me, he kisses me once again before returning back to my neck. My legs wrap around his waist allowing him to go deeper inside of me. Randy's pace change and he begins to go harder and faster with every stroke. He flips us over again, still inside of me, I roll and grind my hips against his dick.

"MMM FUCK!" I moan again, throwing my head back and grabbing onto his shoulders as continues to pound into me, with the new position that we are in. "RANDY!" I loudly scream, collapsing on top of him as he continues to pump at a steady but fast rhythm inside of me, my walls tightening around his member as I cum, feeling his release moments later.

Randy wraps his arms around me and I settle into the crook of his neck trying to regain control of my breathing.

He's the first to break the silence as his hands slowly move up and down my back. "I left her." He simply states, his voice unusually calm despite the news that he was telling me.

And though those were the three magic words I've been dying to hear for about a year, they still caught me off guard. "What?"

"I left Veronica." He replies, turning his face to look at me as he continues to hold me in his arms.

I didn't know what to say because I wasn't sure what he had said was entirely true, but I did the only thing I could do, I kissed him.

Fuck it, I knew one thing was for sure, and was that at least for tonight and tomorrow Randy Orton would be mine, and I would be the only women on his mind.


End file.
